finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Engagement necklace
The engagement necklaces are important items in the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' trilogy. They symbolize the love and devotion between Serah Farron and Snow Villiers. The necklaces are in the shape of Cocoon and modeled after the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' logo. Snow's version is called Snow's Necklace in the inventory. In Final Fantasy Record Keeper it's known as Silver Pendant. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ;The Thirteen Days - Day Ten: Gifts It would be Lightning's birthday in two days. While out shopping for her present with Serah, Snow slipped away to buy engagement necklaces. He intended to propose to Serah the very next day. He knew her fate as a l'Cie, but meant to stand by her, no matter what. Meanwhile, Serah searched for a gift that would help keep Lightning safe during her dangerous work as a soldier. After giving her sister the present, Serah planned to confess about becoming a l'Cie. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ;2-3 Solitary Patron :''Note: This entry is part of the quest's updates.'' On the table in the middle of the room, Lightning finds the pendant that Snow gave to Serah as a token of their love. Did he leave it here because he has abandoned his love—or because he wanted to keep it safe? Everything depends on the answer. If this does not melt the ice, then nothing ever will. Fragments ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ;Great Mog Wisdom – Trilling Milestone :Mog Trivia When Snow proposed to Serah, he gave her a very special necklace, kupo. It's shaped like the planet Cocoon, and it symbolizes how Snow and Serah will be together forever—just like Pulse and Cocoon, kupo! That was the idea, anyway. But the marriage is on hold until they find Lightning again. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII One day before the annual fireworks festival, Snow and Serah went out shopping to buy birthday presents for Lightning. Snow slipped away to buy two necklaces in the shape of Cocoon to use them to propose marriage to Serah the next day. On the day of the fireworks, Snow proposes to Serah on the pier and she agrees. Each wear their necklaces from then on and Serah's necklace is crystallized along with her when she enters crystal stasis. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Following Lightning's disappearance after the catastrophe, Serah believed her sister was still alive and was not encased in the crystal within the pillar supporting the shell. Two years later, Snow says he believes Serah and sets out to search for his fiancée's sister. He hands his engagement pendant to Serah and asks her to keep it, promising that the next time they meet it will be alongside Lightning. A year later Noel arrives with a message from Lightning to take Serah to Valhalla via a time gate to depart on a journey through time, but they need to use an artefact to open the gate. While searching for an artefact, Serah and Noel chase after Rhett who stole 'something' from Maqui. During the conversation with the boy, he reveals he took Snow's engagement pendant from him, hands it over to Serah, and runs away. It turns out Maqui had made a new chain for the necklace. Serah wears her necklace as part of her outfit, never removing it. She presumably still has Snow's necklace. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning confronts Snow in the Grand Palace of Yusnaan but thanks to Lumina's intervention, Snow gets away and Lightning is forced to chase him. Lightning comes across a locked door which Hope cannot unlock and retreats back to the Ark. When Lightning returns to the Grand Palace she continues her pursuit of Snow. After accessing the locked door, she comes along a door covered in ice. She finds Serah's engagement necklace and Snow reveals he thought Lightning was an imposter and left Serah's necklace behind as a means of opening the door to find out for sure: if she was a fake she would never have considered using the keepsake to unlock the door. Snow walks inside the chaos infusion within the room, absorbs its power and engages Lightning in battle. Following their battle, Snow starts to turn into a Cie'th and Lightning attempts to talk sense into him. After she is thrown away with Snow's blow, she picks up the necklace she dropped and approaches Snow, speaking to him about Serah. A calmed Snow reverts back to his previous self, allowing Lightning to claim his soul. Following Serah's revival after her soul is saved, she comes back to life still wearing her necklace. Snow wears his necklace as part of his outfit, one of the few remaining details from how he used to dress in ''Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. The details on how he re-obtained the necklace as Serah had never returned it are unknown. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Merchandise The necklace has been released as official merchandise for ''Final Fantasy XIII, but differs slightly from its appearance in the games, as the merchandise version has a larger crystal in the middle. The necklace is also present on Serah's Play Arts action figures. Snow's Final Fantasy XIII action figure, however, lacks the necklace. Gallery Engagement Pendant-ffxiii-render.png|In-game render. FFRK Silver Pendant FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII